Digimon Adventure Season 1
by K-fanfics
Summary: Some child was delivered to the Seven Demon Lords from a mysterious person. The child is named Kiara, and is very important to the Digital World. Will the Demon Lords take care of Kiara? Who is Kiara?


**It is time for my own D** **igimon oc story. Here is chapter 1.**

 **Hope you like the concept**

 **Review, Favorite, do both ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of a new family**

Dark Area, Demon Lord Castle

The dark Area, home of the Seven Great Demon Lords. The most strongest dark Digimons in the dark area.

In the throne room is the place where one digimon is always there, Lucemon chaos mode the demon lords of pride. He is the leader and also the strongest of the demon lords. The most ironic part is that he is still a ultimate level. He has angel wings on the left side of his head, and bat wings on the right side of his head. The digimon simply smiled as he was sitting in his throne. His throne room is mostly dark with a trail or torches on the side of both wall leading to the exit. He also have two torched next to his throne on both sides as well.

Later on, the two doors open violently and came in a digimon running fast. He quickly stopped and bowed down in front of Lucemon.

"Lord Lucemon, I have urgent news!"

"Speak Pumpkinmon"

"Myotismon request an audience with you."

Lucemon raised his eyebrow. He had heard news from his servants including the other six demon Lords that there are going to be humans roaming in tbe digital world. He did remember saying to Myotismon he want nothing to do with them though.

"Tell him I think about it."

The Digimon nodded and exit the throne room.

"Why did you say that"?

Lucemon sighed and turned to his left seeing his least favorite demon lord Beleezemon the demon lord of gluttony. He was across the room leaning against the wall next to a window with his arms crossed. "How long were you standing there"?

"I know very well when you say 'I think about it' you never do it." Beleezemon ignored the Digimon's comment.

Lucemon scoffed and looks away "Well I already told him, I want nothing to do with them. Why won't he fucking listen. This the the fifth time"!

"Well he want some Digimon to listen to his diabolical plan."

"Not interested."

Soon the door burst open again with the same Pumpkinmon panting out of breath. "L-lord Lucemon , My... My... Myotismon is..."

Then a red like rope lashes the Digimon deleting him into data.

Lucemon crossed his arms "Myotismon."

Myositomon entered the throne room chuckling "Lucemon, so glad we can finally meet."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beleezemon said glaring.

Myotismon shot the Digimon with a glare "I'm sorry, this meeting only requires us two. You're not needed."

Beleezemon gritted his teeth and tightened a his grip on his gun "Why you-"

"Beleezemon!"

The Demon lord of gluttony looked at Digimon. "I'll take care of this." Lucemon said

Beleezemon sucked his teeth and walk to the exit. As he walked pass Myotismon opening the door he glared back at the vampire Digimon and exit the room closing the door behind him. As the door shut the only noise that could be heard is the sound of the flames on the torches .

"Why are you here?" Lucemon sighed.

"I just want to chat."

"About what..."

* * *

As Beleezemon left the throne room, he is walking to his own bedroom.

The Demon Lords actually made their own personal bedroom when they started in the dark area. Each of their bedrooms represent their sins and personality.

When Beleezemon opened the door to his room, it was really big. There was a dark navy blue paint through out the walls, his bed was a queen size with a red and blue stripe bed sheet. On the far right of his room was his motorcycle, benemoth. Lucemon criticize him for keeping his motorcycle in his bedroom, but then again Barbamon would try to steal it again. He had a three speaker sterio from the left side of the bedroom. And had many pictures of himself when he was rookie to an mega level Digimon.

He sighed and crashed on his bed. Ever since they heard about the humans coming to the digital world, every Digimon want to either destroy them or inspect them.

He's just not into it, which is surprising especially for a demon lord.

He sighed irritably and got up and storm out of his room.

Maybe getting rid somw helpless Digimon will make me feel better. So he got up from his bed and headed out his room.

* * *

As Beleezemon was heading towards the entrance of the castle he pass by Daemon the Demon Lord of wrath. Daemon turned around and ask "what happen with you"?

"Don't want to talk about it." Muttered Beleezemon.

"Is it Lucemon"?

"Yes."

"What about"?

"Well I want to go and see what these 'digidestined' are really about but Lucmeon is keep on denying"!

"Well it's Lucemon, he makes and decision and then he changes his mind. It happens." but then he sighed "the problem is he never seems to change his mind..."

"Also Myotismon is here but I don't know why-"

"WHAT"! Daemon yelled startling every Digimon in the room including Beleezemon. "Where is he"!

"I-in the throne room..."

Daemon immediately storm through the hallway yelling "OUT OF MY WAY"!

Beleezemon sweatdropped 'what was that about?"

As Daemon reach the door of the throne room he was about to open the door open. Then all of a sudden Myotismon flew through the door skidding on his back in the hallway. Daemon immediately turned around seeing Lucemon slowly walking out of the throne room glaring at the Digimon. "You have five seconds to tell me why you said that."

Myositomon was shivering in fear "I didn't know it means harm, I'm just saying if he join forces then maybe-"

Lucemon flinched when he heard "join forces", he only work on his own. He formed a dark energy sphere on his right hand. He was about to form it in Myotismon's chest until Daemon grabbed his hand "hold it"!

Lucemon quickly look at Daemon with angry eyes. Daemon then formed fire on his right hand "Let me." Lucemon sighed and the dark energy disappeared from his hand "Fine" Myotismon's eyes widen when he see Daemon about to destroy him.

"Hold it right there"!

Daemon and Lucemon looked ahead as Myotismon turned around. It was hard to see the digimon, but it turns out to be Lilthmon, the demon lord of lust, as she walk into the light of the room behind Myotismon "What are you two doing" She then looked down at the vampire digimon "You're free to go, but next time you won't get lucky." Myostimon nodded as he got up, and with a quick swipe of his cape he vanished.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, I HAD SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS FOR THE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DIGIMON"! Daemon yelled.

"Well thanks to you two, you woke me up from my beauty sleep."

Lucemon crossed his arms "I'm sorry but he had no right to come here and ask me to 'join forces', what a load of crap." he then turned to Daemon "I don't know why you was upset...wait was it because-"

"Never speak of it." Daemon threatened.

Liltmon sighed "When will you let it go."

'Never, but don't worry I will get my revenge." Daemon laugh evil.

"okay moving on." Lucemon changed the subject.

* * *

Outside of the gate stands two Dobermans standing watch at the front door. The two dogs were walking opposite directions on both sides and walking back guarding the door. To the far left of them stands a mysterious figure wearing a hood. It was too dark to see the face under the hood. The figure look down and seeing a small light brown skin baby in a brown towel sleeping. The person look back at the castle, and soon started to walk up to it.

* * *

Barbamon's Library

Barbamon, the demon Lord of Greed, has his own personal library. The Library is the size of a museum with lots of aisles. Some were named: "Celestial digimon" , "history of the legendary warriors', and last but not least "Humans". The entire aisle was empty.

Barbamon was sitting at his only table in the library that is almost half the size of the library. The table was especially made of golden digizoid, th strongest metal in the digital world. And its so clean he can see his reflection on the table, but Barbamon is too busy reading the book he found explaining humans and their lifestyle.

"Interesting..." he said about to turn the page, but he heard a loud roar and his library started to shake around. The digimon sighed and turned the page "well I guess he's finally awake."

* * *

From outside the two close doors ion his library stands the most threatening demon lord, Belphemon, the demon lord of sloth. Most of the day he sleeps in his room and rarely wakes up if there is trouble in the castle, or someone woken him up on accident. The scariest part is he is a light sleeper and gets woken up easily. The other demon lords can't keep track on how many digimon he destroyed by waking him up.

Belphamon looked around and continued walking, he then saw a big red alligator walking in the hallway. He was dripping wet and making we stains on the red carpet across the hallway. "Leviamon."

The red alligator looked up and grinned by showing all his teeth. Leviamon is the demon lord of envy, and the only demon lord that can swim and can't fly. The reason he is wet because he recently was in the dark ocean, speaking with a certain digimon there. "Who woke you up this time."?

"A stupid Gazimon broke one of my vases in my room, when i find that little squirt I'm going to tear him into shreds."

"Well I think I saw him ran by here." Leviamon motioned his head across the hallway. "You better hurry because I think he is running to Lilthmon who might protect him from you."

"thanks." Belphamon continued to walk down the hallway.

"Also did you hear that Myotismon was also here..."

Belphemon turned around "He was"?

"That's what I heard."

"Hmmmm...thanks..." Belphamon continued walking.

* * *

The hooded figure came to the entrance of the castle. Immediately the two dobermons starting growling at the figure. But the person hold up their hand to show that he was no danger to them while holding the baby. Then he slowly put the baby down infant of the two dog digimons.

He plead "Please give this child to the Demon Lords."

"And why should we do that"? One of the Dobermons growled

"Because this baby is..."

Then the two doors open causing everyone to jump. Lilthomon came walking out sighing "It's tough being the only female Demon Lord. Hm"?

Lilthomon continued walking as the two Dobermons walked in opposite directions letting her pass "Who are you"? Then she look down and saw the baby "And who is this"? her eyes sparkled as she lifted up the baby.

"Can you please take care of this baby. For the sake of the digital world."

Lilthmon was listening even though she was wiggling her fingers at the baby hands, and the baby was holding her finger. "I would love to take care of this baby, But can you tell me why"?

The mysterious man nodded and walked forward "I was told to only the Demon Lords should know this..." Lilthmon bend down to his height as the man whispered in her ear. When he finished Lilthomon widen her eyes and look down at the baby. "B-but that's impossible, I thought that was only a legend..."

The man shook his head and hold up a necklace that was actually a crest. It was the crest of light, but half of the right side was black as the left side was still pink. "Behold the crest, it belongs to this child." He place the crest on the childs chest, and it started to glow in pink and black colors at the same time.

"Thank you so very much" the figure said as was about to take his leave.

"Wait"!

The man stopped but did not turn back.

"What if the rest of my brothers don't agree on taking care of this child..."

"They have too...for the digital world...and the dark area too..."

Then the man disappeared in plain sight.

Lilthmon stare at where the man was standing and look down at the baby.

* * *

"HEY WHERE'S LILTHOMON"!

"HAVE YOU SEEN HER"!

"I'M GOING TO BE DESTROYED IF I DON'T FIND HER"!

The one who was yelling was a scared Gazimon who was asking every digimon he can find. Most of the digimons shrugged, nodded no, or run away after he said that Belphemon was after him.

"THERE YOU ARE"!

Gazimon jumped, and slowly turned around seeing Belphamon across the hallway growling showing his teeth. Gazimon gulped and ran to the entrance of the castle. Luckily, Lilthomon came walking in with the baby in her arms. Gazimon ran as fast as he could and hug around her legs. She wobbled at little y he hug around her legs holding the baby tight. She look down and noticed the Gazimon. "Gazimon can you please let go of my legs."

"But my lors, B-B-Belphamon is after me.." he show her watery eyes.

*sigh*

"Gazimon let go with me and I deal with you later...'

"Thank you my Lord." he smiled lightly and ran away with some smoke following his path.

"Why would you let that squirt get away"! Belphamon yelled

Lilthomon then stared at the demon lord of sloth "Because we have more things to take care of..." she referred to the baby in her arms.

Belphemon inspected the baby she was holding "what is that"?

Back in the throne room Lucemon is pacing back and forth in his throne room. Thinking about what Myotismon said to him. He sighed and look down at the floor.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _"Lucemon, I know we have out differences on taking over the digital world but her me out." Myotismon started_

 _"I swear if it's about the so call 'digidestined' I will destroy you here and now." Lucemon glared_

 _Myotismon shocked his head "No, since you don't want to take part of the digidestined plan, then maybe..." Lucemon leaned closer from his throne with a confused face "Maybe what"?_

 _"Maybe, if we can join forces maybe we have a better chance on taking over the digital world."_

 _Lucemon remained silent as he stared at Myotismon. He sighed as he got up walking up to Myotismon"You asking me, to join forces with you...the same digimon that was once in my army..."_

 _"It's nothing personal i just though..."_

 _"The same digimon that I have trained from a Demidevimon..." Myotismon widen his eye when Lucemon was right on top of him "The same digimon that I CALL MY BROTHER"! Lucemon leaned closer to Myotismon_

 _Myotismon leaned back with a sheepish smile "So I'm going to take that as a no..."_

 _Lucemon literally force alot of energy from the palm of his hand and force it on Myotismon, that lead him flying through the door into the hallway. Leaving Daemon with widen eyes about to open the door_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Lucemon gritted his teeth and punch ta wall, that cause some rubble to come down. 'He got some nerve saying that, after what he did to me..."

"Lucemon, we uh, have a situation..."

"What"? Lucemon said turning around "I am not in the mood of-"

Lucemon raised his eyebrow when he see Lilthomon holding the baby with Daemon, Belphamon, and Beleezemon. "What's in the blanket"?

"Well, its aaaaaaaah...baby." She said with a smile

"A baby digimon..." Lucemon said walking towards Lilthomon

"It's actually more than digimon..." Daemon sweat dropped.

"Look, I don't mind taking care of a baby digimon. Is it because of Myotismon...when I get my hands on him..." Lucemon said getting closer to Lilthomon, but Lilthomon immediately turned her back on the angel. "Before you see the baby, I want you to know..."

"Seeing the baby, might be a shock to you...I mean it was a shock to me when she told me." Beleezemon laughed a little.

"I was shocked too when she told me what type of baby it is as well." Belphamon said

Lucemon tilted his head "Why"?

"Because..." Lilthmon said turning back around "This baby is a-"

"Human."

The demon lords turned around seeing Barbamon walking in the throne room holding the book about humans, with Leviamon next to him. Lucemon peeked at the balcket and saw the baby's face, the baby is ironically still sleeping. Lucemon shooked his head and picked up the baby and lift it up in the air. "This is what a human look like..."

"Lucemon be careful"! Lilthmon glared at him. "Sorry, I just never thought I see the day that I see a baby human.." Lucemon brought the baby down and is holding him/her in his arms.

"So who had the baby first"? Lucemon asked. All the demon lords pointed at Lilthomon. She give them a pouted face "Traitors." She turned to Lucemon "look I didn't found the baby, some weird person gave it to me. He was keep saying 'please take care of this baby for the sake of the digital world and dark area' what was I supposed to do."

"Uhhhh, say no." Lucemon said with a unimpressed face.

"I couldn't because the baby has this." Lilthmon walked up to the baby and showed him the crest. Lucemon grabbed it and start to inspect it "What is this"?

"Well apparently, it is called a crest." Barbamon started "which the so call 'digidestined' are supposed to have, but there's a catch." Barbamon then use his magic to levitate the book and let it flip to the pages of crest. "There is no such crest on here."

"Are you sure"? Daemon asked

"I'm positive, no such crest is recorded."

"Well beside that, we can't keep this baby here." Lucemon stated. "Why not"? Lilthomon said snatching the baby from his arms. "You know what will happen when the dark area hears we're taking care of a human child. We will be a laughing stock."

"Oh Lucemon, you're just letting your pride get the most of you again." Lilthmon sigh

"I didn't say that."

"So it's okay for the baby to stay here"? Leviamon asked

"I didn't say that either."

"So what are you trying to say"! Daemon asked

"What I am saying is that we can't just trust a random person giving us a baby and said it's for the sake of the digital world. That doesn't make sense."

Lilthomon then remembered something "Oh I forgot to tell you guys, this baby is actually..."

"MY LORDS"!

All the Demon lords tired around seeing a BlackGatomon running through the two open doors. "We're being attacked..." She panted out of breath. "Let me guess, Myotismon." Lucemon glared. The BlackGatomon violently shook her head "No...some digimon called 'axeknightmon'..."

"Axeknightmon"? Beleezemon raised his eyebrow.

Soon enough the castle started to shake a little from a sudden impact. The Demon Lords manage to maintain their balance. Lilthmon managed to getting a better grip on the baby "Well whoever that is, has no respect for our property. i'm going to show him a piece of my mind." Lilthmon stormed out of the throne room to the entrance. The rest of the Demon lords looked at each other and walk up to the entrance. They never seen Lilthomon so angry before.

* * *

 **Dark Area**

From thousand of miles away from the castle of the demon lord lead a trail of explosions of mass destructions. Emerging within the smoke is a knight digimon with yellow eyes, holding an double sided spear. He smiled a little when he see the castle. "That's where she is, go and get her"! He pointed to the castle. His army was mostly devimons and vilemons, and sagitarimons and some wendimons. The digimonslet out an almighty cry and charged towards the castle. Then two digimon came from either side of the digimon, who are skullgreymon and skullsatamon.

As Lilthomon ran outside the castle with the baby in her arms, she widen her eyes when she see the army of digimons heading towards their castle. Soon the rest of the demon lords came from within the castle and gaped as they see the army. "What the hell is going on"!? Lucemon exclaimed

Daemon looked ahead and glared "Well, whoever they are, there here for a fight." From behind Daemon heard a clicking of a gun reloading. "Well if its a fight they want, its a fight they will get." Beleezmon hold up his guns.

"hold it."

All the digimons looked at Barbamon "We did no harm to the digital world, so why are we being attacked"?

Soon the digimons army was right on top of them "Well no time for that, we need to protect our castle." Lucemon took a fighting pose. The rest of the Demon lords took a defense pose, except for lilthomon.

A Sagitarimon inront of the army of digimon noticed Lilthmmon holding the baby. "The baby is here." he said charging faster towards Lilthomon. Lilthomon put her arm over the baby protecting her from the digimon. "Give me the bab-" Soon enough he burst into data. Lilthmon turned around seeing Beleezemon blowing the smoke coming out from his gun. Lilthmon smiled "Thank you."

Daemon flew over the group of Devimons, and formed fire from the palm of his hands "Evil Inferno"! Burning most of the devimons into data. Daemon was too bust during the digimon he failed to noticed a hoard of vilemon coming up behind him. But soon they all starting to fly away as they saw Belphamon appeared behind him slashing some of the vilemons.

The Sagitarimons started fired their arrows at Leviamon who started running at them. Leviamon then open his huge jaw that scared most of the sagitarimons. The Sagitarimon infront of him couldn't stop fast enough, and landed halfway into his jaw. His body was halfway through the his jaw, and he gulped when he know what will happen next. Some of the horse digimon in the back of the army stopped running when they saw the horror of one of their comrades body got tear in half. When most of the sagitarimon was running back, Leviamon open his mouth again and unleash a beam that destroyed half the army of Sagitarimons.

A wendimon jumped up above Leviamon and used all of his strength to bang Leviamon on his back, immobilizing him. Then multiple Wendimons did the same thing, resulting in three wenimons on top of him. When the fourth one was about to jumped on top of the alligator, he all of a sudden being punched a whole lot of times by Lucemon, then he stop when the digimon landed on his knees. Then he kicked he digimon up in the air, and landed on top of it and started plummeting it to the ground. Unknown to the other three Wendimons Leviamon slipped out of their grasped and crawled away.

 _"aaaaaaaaahhhh..."_

The Wendimons made a confused look and look up and started flailing their arms as Lucemon landed on top on the three of them.

Axeknightmon saw Lucemon landing on top of the Wendimons in the distance. "Well, I must say, they are stronger than I anticipated..."

"Well we can't let them get too comfortable." Axeknightmon glanced at Skullgreymon "Very well, don't disappoint me."

Skullgreymon jumped from the edge of the cliff, and started to charge towards the castle. While Lucemon was punching a wendimon, he noticed the skeleton digimon advancing towards his castle. Lucemon flew up and charge with smoke behind him after the digimon. He past Barbamon, who blast a black beam from his staff at the sagitarimons. Lucemon manage to cut the digimon off, and landed infront of him.

"You have some nerve heading towards my castle." Lucemon glared

Skullgreymon simply said "just give us the baby...and we leave your 'precious castle' alone."

"Why do you need the baby for"! Lucemon tightening his fist.

From the distance behind Lucemon, Lilthmon was slashing every single digimon that made contact with her, by slashing with her naiser nail attack. She manage to hold the baby in her right hand as she keep on attacking, but unknown to her the baby started opening her eyes. The baby slowly opening her brown eyes, blinking a couple of times. As lilthmon keep on attacking she turned to the baby and noticed the eyes are opening. She gasped. The baby blinked three times, her vision was still blurry, so she could barley make out what she is seeing. The baby let out a cute yawn and smiled at Litlhmon. Lilthomon couldn't help but smiled back, but since her back was turned, she failed to noticed the Devimon behind her, sliped his hands through her underarms and snatch the baby.

Devimon grinned and flew away. Lilthomon gasped as the Devimon was flying away with the baby. The baby had a blank expression when she saw Lilthomon becoming more and more far away. The baby's eyes stared to watered, and her lips started to wiggle. Unknown to both the baby and the Devimon, the crest around the baby' neck stared to glow. Devimon blinked when he saw a strange light; he then look down at the baby and widen his eyes. The baby stared cyring, and the Devimon started to freak out. One because the baby was crying, two that the crest is becoming brighter and brighter. Lilthomon stared in amazement when she saw both the pink and black beams surrounding both the baby and the Devimon. The rest of the Demon Lords look up and was amazed on to what is happening.

Ironically the amazement was happening right about Lucemon, who just so happen to be looking up at it too, but fail to see Skullgreymon tackled him sending him back. As Lucemon was skidding, he put his left hand on the ground trying to regain his momentum. Lucemon then started to charge at the Skullgreymon, completely regarding the fact that the beam around the Devimon started heading down onto the Skullgreymon.

* * *

Axeknightmon who was watching in the distance, seeing the beams of light in the middle of the battlefield. He glared and tightned the grip on his spear. "This was exactly what I was worried about. The crest of Balance is being activated..."

"Well what do we do, we don't stand a chance now since it is activated." Skullsatamon said in a worried tone.

"Well we have no choice but to retreat, we'll attack them another time, and that time, we'll be ready for anything."

Skullstatamon nodded "But what about Sullgreymon?"

AxeKnightmon sighed "He's a goner. there's nothing we can do..."

Skullsatamon continued looking at the beam of light in the battlefield "I will avenge you my friend..."

AXeknightmon got out a strange device and aimed it towards the sky. The sky then opened up a demensional hole, and starting to suck up all of his henchmen into the hole. Some of them were saying 'weeeee', some are flailing their arms; most likely its there first time. Lastly, Axeknigtmon and skullsatamon were being suck up in the dimensional hole. He look down at the Demon lords "Beware Demon lords, my Lord knows about this kids capabilities, and he will come for her..."

Lucemon glared at Axeknightmon as he went through the hole and disappeared from plain sight. He then noticed he forgot about the baby and noticed the ball of light descending down to the ground. He and the rest of the Demon Lords started charging towards it. As the Demon Lords reached it, the light started to dimmed down and revealing the two digimon. The Demon lords gasped when they saw Piddomon, and Dark Tyrannomon. Piddomon looked around confused after what just happened, he then realized he was holing something. He look down and saw the baby who stopped crying but is trying to reach something or someone. Piddomon then looked up and sweatdropped when he saw all the demon lords glaring at him. "I...I can explain."

"Well, you can start by giving us back the baby." Lilthomon growled putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh of course."

Piddomon flew to Lilthomon and handed to baby to her. Lilthomon grabbed the baby as she lean towards him, glaring at him as she walked away.

"You have five seconds before i destroy you and your little partner in crime." Lucemon threaten.

"Well, i don't know everything, all i know is that Axeknightmon needed that child." Piddomon referred to the baby. "Why"? Barbramon raised his hands. "it has something to do with a 'crest'...and the balance of the digital world..." Piddomon tilted his head crossing his arms. "But believe me, that's all i know, I am sorry."

"I know more..." The demon lords look pass Piddomon seeing dark Tyranomon walking up to them. "Since I was Axeknightmon henchmen, i know more information than other digimons."

"Well, speak"! Daemon said impatiently.

"What Axeknightmon is really after is the crest of balance. The most powerful crest in the whole digital world. Given to the wrong hands can easily cause chaos to the digital world. We heard that there is one of its kind, and that only one person in particular can posses it." The Demon Lords referred to the baby. "That's right. This child is easily the heart of the digital world, the most powerful digitdestined."

"Okay, okay, so what you are saying is that we are assigned to take care of the most powerful being in the whole digital world without knowing first." Lucemon said with a stunned look. Both Dark Tyranomon and Piddomon gave surprised looks "But we thought you know about this to begin with..."

"WE JUST RECIEVED THIS KID LIKE 20 MINUTES AGO"! Beleezemon yelled.

"We were thinking about getting rid of the kid." Leviamon said

"And we still are."

Everyone turned to Lucemon. "What makes you think we are the right protectors for this child. We are the seven top evil digimons in the digital world. We don't even know the first step of taking care of a human child."

Lilthomon looks down at the baby with a worried expression. Even though she is a demon lord herself she have a strong bond with this child. The baby look up at her and started to giggle. She smiled and then glanced at the crest, someone so young could have the strongest crest in the digital world, is unheard of. She look back up ans see her bickering brothers debating about the baby, she sighed. She really hope they will keep this child, then all of a sudden a small beam of light flashed behind her.

The Demon Lord of lust blinked and slowly turned back and saw the same person who gave her the baby. She gasped "You..."

"Well how about we just assigned her to another digimon, problem solved." Daemon said

"I don't think thats possible, what I've heard is that when some digimon is assigned a human, it is automatically their digimon partner." Piddomon said

The Demon Lords blinked in confusion.

"Guys"!

The Demon Lords turned to Lilthomon "What"! They said in a unsion. "He's back" she pointed at the strange man with the hood.

"To answer your question, all of you are this child's digimon partner." he said

"Wait a minute, I've heard its possible to have two digimon partners, but how is seven possible." Piddomon asked

"It doesn't matter by why or how, what matters is for you to take care of this child. It soon will be time for the ultimate test..."

"What 'ultimate test'"? Beleezemon said

"That's for you to find out. Good luck." he said

"WAIT! Why can it be some other digimon." Lucemon asked

"Because, you are the only digimons that can handle this child's powers, and she will be unlocking new one's too."

"NEW ONE'S"! they exclaimed together.

"Yes."

"Can you give us hints on some of the new ones." Leviamon asked

"That for you to find out." He then disappeared in front of them. The demon lords sweatdropped and blink two times. "What did he got ourselves into."

"Well, we can't get rid of her." Lucemon glanced at the baby. The Demon lords nodded. "And she is in danger of a digimon who want her powers, well we have no choice..." The Demon lords gasped by what he said. "We taking care of this child."

"A-are you sure..." Barbramon said with a surprised tone.

"Well, remember what he said, both the digital and the dark area will be in ruin if fallen in the wrong hands" Lucemon reassured.

 _Digimon song: Butterfly_

"And you saw how the baby react when she was not with us." Beleezemon said

"Well looks like, we retiring as the demon lords, to the new protectors of the digital world." Barbramon said with a humorous tone.

The Demon Lords chuckled at his comment.

"Well its settle." Lucemon started "for here on forth, we are this child's protectors, if anyone have a problem with that, please speak now."

The Demon lords look at each other then shook their head no.

Lucemon smiled "Good."

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later...**

The Demon Lords are in the Throne room chatting amongst themselves. Lucemon was sitting in his throne, resting his right elbow on the handle, as he rest his head on his right hand. "Where's Barbamon, he should be here already..." muttered to himself.

"uh, Lucemon..."

The fallen angel glanced to his right seeing litlhomon next to his throne holding the baby in her arms. "I am still in shock that you decided to take care of this child. I mean just a second ago you was like-"

"I know, Lilthomon. But do we have a choice, we heard if we don't take care of this child to digital world will be in ruin. Ironically, that was our job, but to see that something so small that could happen just like that." He snapped his fingers.

Lilthomon smiled warmly 'Thank goodness; for once he put his pride behind him' Her thoughts were broken when she heard some coughing. He quickly look down seeing the baby coughing a little. She then turned to Lucemon with a evil grinned. "Oh Lucemon, do you mind holding the baby for me."

Lucemon slowly lean back in his throne "No way, I heard that thing cough, the last thing I want is to get sick"!

"Ooooh, come on Lucemon.~"

Lucemon quickly glared at the Beleezemon, who gave a sly grin at him. "Hold the baby."

"No." Lucemon crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why not"? Belphemon asked

"Because..." Lucemon started until he felt something on his lap. he slowly turned down to seeing the baby sitting on his lap, looking up at him. Lucemon slowly lean back more as he widen his eyes "Lilthomon...' he whispererd. "Why is this thing on me..."

"Oh come one, we have to at least have the baby use to all of us, I figured that you should be first." Lilthomon laughed a little.

Lucemon wasn't really listening, but keep on staring at the baby's cute brown eyes. The baby made a cute yawn that cause Lucemon to blinked in surprise. He slowly started to smile a little, until the baby started to crawl up his lap. He immediately flinched a quickly turned away "GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF"!

The four Demon Lords burst out laughing, as Lilthomon face plamed shaking her head. They failed to noticed Barbamon walking in with the book of humans beside him. HE tilted his head in confusuon on to why is evryone is laughing. He leaned towards the left seeing Lucemon freaking out at the baby on his lap. The old Digimon couldn't help but to let out a little laugh.

"Okay, may I have everyone's attention!"

Everyone turned their attenion to Barbamon who had a big book floating in the air beside him. "This here is the key on how to take care of this human child."

As Lilthomon picked back up the baby Lucemon sighed at look at the Wizard Digimon. "Okay what should we do"?

"Well first." Barbramon said using his magic to flip the pages. 'We need to pick some roles for this child."

"What do you mean by roles"? Lucemon raised his eyebrows.

"Well first off, we have the mother and the father." Barbamon started "So obviously Lilthomon should be the mother, and the father should be Lucemon."

Lucemon immediately stood up . "Wait, why am i the father"!?

"Well you was the other one who agreed to take care of the baby, next to Lilthomon..."

"Still don't understand why I'm the father." Lucemon sat back down folding his arms.

Barbamon smiled a little. "Okay moving on. Bleezemon, your the brother. Daemon and Belphemon you should be the uncles. I will be the Grandfather. And Leviamon, you can be the pet.' Barbamon then closed his book. "Any questions"?

"Why am I the brother"? Beleezemon asked

"WHY AM I THE PET"! Leviamon yelled

Barbamon turned around an walked away "I change my mind."

"Oh no you don't"! Leviamon said chasing after him with Beleezemon behind him.

The other Demon lords could not help to smiled as Barbamon try to make his escape from the two angry Demon Lords.

Lilthomon then realised something and turned to Lucemon "I just realized, what is the gender of the baby"?

Lucemon then blinked and hold his chin "Well, since 'Axeknightmon' said she, so I"m guessing its a girl."

Lilthomon removed the baby from the blanket. The baby was wearing a pink onesie with a little heart on the top right. "Well, its a girl." She then squint her eyes as she saw a name on the middle of the onesie "Oh and there's a name. Kiara"?

"Kiara"? Daemon repeated.

Lucemon then hold the baby "So this baby is name Kiara. Well then Kiara." The baby look up at him with her brown eyes. "I Lucemon promised, to never let you back out my sight."

"Wonder how long hat's going to last." Daemon said. Belephemon laughed at the comment.

Luemon turned and glared at the Demon Lords.

After that day, the Demon Lords have a lot to deal with their hands.

Unknown to Lucemon as he was yelling at Daemon, the baby eyes for a short moment shine lights of the rainbow for a couple of seconds and then back to normal.


End file.
